Asahi Nakiri/Relationships
}} Jōichirō Yukihira Asahi first met Jõichirō Saiba when the latter came to cook for his orphanage. Later on, whenever he came to America, Jōichirō would take Asahi under his wing, teaching him much of his knowledge and leading him on the path to becoming a chef. Having never met his true father, Asahi came to see Jōichirō as his father. However, when Asahi was 15, Jōichirō's wife passed away, forcing him to remain in Japan to look after his biological son Sōma. The two would not meet until years later, after Asahi had become a Cuisiner Noir. Sōma Yukihira After Asahi infiltrates the academy under the alias Suzuki, he meets with Sōma, who had become the new 1st seat, and begins asking him a few personal questions. The questions involve Sōma being in a romantic relationship with a girl, leaving him at a loss for words. Asahi then gives Sōma advice on how to become a better chef by meeting someone special that he wants to cook everything he can. Coincidentally, being the same advice Jōichirō wanted to give to Sōma before transferring to Tōtsuki. He then challenges the 1st seat to a duel with Erina at stake, with Asahi expressing his confidence that he will defeat Sōma. This only makes him angry at the notion of being defeated by a stranger as well as claiming Erina and her God's Tongue. After he defeated Soma, Asahi began blissfully/nonchalantly treating Sōma like a weakling and nuisance, further annoying the latter, but he did give him an opportunity to prove his worth either by impressing Erina or reach the top of the BLUE by defeating his subordinates. Sōma vows that he will reach Asahi's level and defeat him once and for all. It was revealed that Asahi is actually jealous of Sōma because he is Jōichirō's real son, and blames him for stealing away the only parental figure he ever had. These feelings of jealousy and desire likely sparked Asahi to become the leader of the Les Cuisiniers Noirs and show the world that he is the best. After losing to Soma, Asahi lamented his loss and pondered what it is that he truly wanted. He even wondered if what he really wanted was to simply have a family of his own. Erina Nakiri The current Headmistress of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Asahi planned to make her his wife by stealing her. He presents himself as a guest instructor under the alias Suzuki who is charming and somewhat princely. He tries to put on the charms for Erina by giving her a bouquet of flowers, showering her with compliments and having tea with her in order to woo her, which only embarrasses Erina. After kidnapping her, Asahi reveals his true identity and ambitions regarding Erina, claiming to make her his wife by publicly defeating her at the BLUE. Failing to sway Erina with his "honeymoon" plans, which only manages to annoy her, Asahi confides to her of his past and how he met Jōichirō who also raised him like a son, but became angry and confused as to why he would just leave him and becoming jealous of Jōichirō's real son. Inadvertently admitting that he wanted to be Sōma or perhaps take his place as the chef who will be worthy. In the months after the BLUE, the two learned through different ways that they were half-siblings through their father. Erina reached out to Asahi, welcoming him into the Nakiri family and referring to him as her brother. Azami Nakiri Azami is Asahi's father, who conceived him during a brief fling with an American woman. Asahi was unaware of his father's existence and identity until Asahi's adulthood, when he competed in the BLUE tournament. The connection between the two was sensed when Mana sensed the same void in their cooking, leading to a DNA test that confirmed their relationship. Upon realizing Azami is his father, Asahi lamented that the Nakiri clan would never accept someone like him. Contrary to that realization, Azami accompanied Erina and her escorts to reclaim Asahi as a member of the Nakiri clan. At present, Azami and Asahi (now a full-fledged member of the Nakiri clan), attend Nakiri clan functions and luncheons together. Azami often scolds Asahi for his sloppy and lax posture and attitude, trying to correct his son's behavior in accordance with his station. Despite their bickering or perhaps because of it, their relationship is slowly but surely becoming that of a true parent and child. Category:Relationships